Bedroom Panic
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Takara and Kiyomine experience some unexpected surprises one night, which might result in Takara getting more than he bargained for...


_Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike._

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom Panic<strong>

"We don't have to turn the lights off."

"Yes we do; that's how it's always done!"

"Says who?"

"Ask anybody!"

"Tough shit. I want them on."

Takara pursed his lips stubbornly, narrowing his eyes. He reached over and flicked the light off. Kiyomine turned it back on. Thus commenced the battle of light vs. dark! Fists were thrown and arms were twisted, NFL-worthy tackles and epic reflexes were displayed on both sides. That poor little light switch had never seen such abuse as now.

Well, okay; it wasn't that bad.

Eventually, Kiyomine got bored and graciously allowed his roommate to have his way. Takara knew this was not without consequence though. The tenacious boy, now thoroughly pissed about the new bruises on his arms and chest, would have his vengeance in some form sooner or later. These punishments almost always outweighed the crime, but for now the blond was too sleepy to care and still basking in the transient glory of his most recent victory. He crawled into his bed and pulled blanket over himself, feeling content being able to close his eyes without an annoying yellow glare cutting through his lids. He was just starting to doze off when a strange pattering sound broke into his consciousness, barely audible at first, the noise steadily gained volume, and then died back down. Takara sat up, glancing suspiciously toward the light switch. Inspecting no one, he shrugged and lay back down.

Again the noise began, and, with alarm, Takara realized it was close to him. Very close.

Takara, now fully awake, sat upright and listened, jumping when he heard whatever it was make a small, shrill noise, directly below him. Within the next moment, Takara had already crossed the room and flicked on the light. He stared into the shadows under his bed, but before he could even begin to guess what it was, the creature let out a sudden squeak and something clattered harshly against the wooden floor.

Takara fled with clambering steps backward. Silence. He stood completely still for a minute, weighing the risks of returning to bed or dealing head on with whatever beast lay in wait. Deciding it was better to play it safe, he took care not to disturb Kiyomine as he climbed into the other boy's bed and tried to take up as little space as possible.

"I thought you couldn't sleep with the light on," Kiyomine murmured without opening his eyes.

"Shut-up. I think there's something under my bed."

"You're a wimp…" he reaffirmed, gasping when a sharp elbow jabbed into his side.

"If you're so brave, you go see what it is," Takara challenged.

Kiyomine mumbled something and pushed the smaller boy onto the floor as he got up to investigate. Takara scrambled after Kiyomine, standing off to the side and behind him as they listened to the scratching under his bed. Kiyomine ambled over boldly and gave the bedpost a fearless kick; the noise seemed to get angrier as a result.

"It's a bear!" Takara yelped, leaping backward.

"No it's not, moron!"

"A small one…"

"Idiot…"

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then a small figure wriggled under a pile of sheets hanging off the bed. The two boys, in spite of themselves, braced their stances in alarm. The bulge under the sheets moved again, and now the teens were looking around for something to hit it with. Then, a sandy, furry creature poked its head out and sniffed curiously. Takara's eyes lit up.

"Sakura!" he sang gleefully, scooping the little ferret into his arms. "It was only you! Hahaha!" The blond stopped nuzzling the ecstatic pet, sensing something amiss in the room's atmosphere. A dark aura, he felt, loomed behind him, no doubt emanating from his short-tempered, ebony-haired roommate. Slowly he turned, clinging protectively to Aritomo's pet.

For all the trepidation Kiyomine's dangerous demeanor caused, all he said was,

"I'm sleepy." But Takara knew that was threat enough. Kiyomine pulled Takara back to his bed and slung his arm over him, apparently falling asleep instantly.

After struggling all he dare, Takara lay there resignedly, knowing that both Sakura and he were helplessly trapped for the night. He closed his eyes and tried hard to go to sleep.

The lights were still on.

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE thanks to my beta: shadow101202<br>.net/u/1534715/#**

****I don't know what I would do without her inspiration and help.****

****Review please! I'm eager to hear your opinions!****


End file.
